Ghyupta Kjuhte
by ADAl44T-KB-O
Summary: A lone yautja lives in secret as an outcast on Earth, but despite his legendary battle prowess, he chose this life of isolation. His only wish was to be left alone, but that all changes when a failed chiva wreaks havoc on Earth. Pushed into intervening, he meets a female scientist that will change his life in ways he never expected. Explicit Male Yautja/Female Human. DL? DR.
1. Ki'cte

**Hello there. So this note is going to be a bit long, but I promise they will be much shorter in the future. This is my first predator fic and I am definitely new to the fandom. I have done a lot of research of both the canon and fan interpretations before sitting down to write this, so I hope I don't mess anything up too bad. Definitely let me know if I do though and I will try to fix it immediately. **

**This fic is intended to be a Yautja/Human romance, but it is going to move slowly on that front as I tend to write for plausibility. If you don't like that sort of thing, then get out now, or at least pay close attention to the chapter warnings. Anyways, this idea came to me so I'm going to run with it. **

**For all intents and purposes, the yautja are speaking in their own language even though I have written it in English. There are some yautja words included as well because I felt like it.**

**This chapter is meant to be a prologue. I have simply called it chapter 1 to keep it consistent with and not rile up my OCD with confliction. **

**Please RRFF. All comments, good or bad, are welcome as every piece of advice helps me improve. Also, fan response fuels creativity. Enjoy! **

**Overall Rating-**MA for gore, language, violence, explicit sexual situations, weird stuff, definitely heed the chapter warnings

**Chapter WARNING-**None

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **

**Disclaimer-**I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Fox for the Predator and Alien vs. Predator franchises; however, OC's as well as ideas, words, and locations may be created and they belong to me. I'm not profiting from this story.

**I don't have a beta for this story so all mistakes are my own, but so are any moments of genius!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Ki'cte**

* * *

Pristine silver and gold awu'asa glistened in the afternoon starlight, the beams of life-giving energy streaming in through the high windows of The Nygaut Solarium. Warm, moist air blew in from the only entrance bringing with it the salty h'dui'se of the boiling pools that lie beyond. Jharak statues carved with the likeness of Paya and Cetanu decorated the round hall, serving to hold up the heavy ceiling and enclose the hundreds of Ancients sitting in the balcony with their expansive girth.

The breeze abruptly cut off as two elite guards closed the far door and took up their positions outside so that no yautja may disrupt the following proceedings, unintentionally or not. The room erupted into chatter and clicking as The Ancients began to discuss the matter at hand, ignoring the only yautja on the floor level of the solarium, to which the conversation actually pertained. Agreement was widespread, only a few of the council members having reservations about the decision, but it faded out quickly until finally there was only silence once again. After all the matter had been discussed many times already; this was simply for ceremony, for show.

The Ancient in the center of the front row finally stood and surveyed the lone yautja male standing confidently and soundlessly below him. He was tall even for one of their species with his height capping out at just over nine nok, and his shoulders were broad so as to carry his impressive bulk. Fine mesh padding and gleaming medium weight awu'asa covered most of his lightly mottled red frame, but his biomask was attached to his belt leaving his face bare. The bright green dekna surveying the room were tinted with a rare blue that was particular only to his bloodline. His mandibles were held in quietly, his body lax, and his persona emulated respect for those currently evaluating him.

Always, this male had always garnered due respect from those around him, and gave it copiously in return. His demeanor had been one of that of an Ancient even when unblooded, and it had been the driving force behind his acceptance now. He would be the youngest council member ever if he chose, and although it was highly unusual, they had all finally agreed that it was the right decision.

It was not only his character, but his kill count and trophy wall as well. His skills had granted him great yin'tekai from his first kill and had only increased as he made his way up the social hierarchy all the way to clan leader. He had elevated his clan to the top of the caste system, spawning hundreds of offspring, most of which were showing promise in their own hunting capabilities.

His trophy collection rivaled that of any of their own although he wasn't even half the age of their current youngest member. There were no more prey species left that they knew of to challenge him anymore and his interest in kv'var had waned. It was now that he would take another path, become a council member or become an arbitrator, and enforce the laws of yautja society. Neither path was considered preferable to the other, both being respectable positions within the society, and the choice was his own to make.

"You are aware as to why you have been summoned?" he said wasting no time with trivial pleasantries.

"Sei-i, Ancient."

"You have a choice to make, either arbitrator or council member. What is your decision?"

"I respectfully decline… both positions."

His mandibles flared outward at the response making his anger known as he asked, "You make a mockery of these proceedings?"

"I do not. I wish to leave Yautja Prime and my clan to travel unrestricted." Roars erupted around the chamber instantaneously, council members unleashing their outrage at the idea of such a thing. It came close to defying the council and that was not done by any but ic'jit; their word was law.

The center Ancient surveyed the yautja clan leader below him overly disappointed by the male's words and yet, not surprised in the least. This one had always been different. He waited for the hall to grow quieter the last of the roars dwindling into agitated chatter and clicking once again although some only cocked their heads trying to understand this decision. It wasn't something that was permitted. Only ic'jit travelled in such a manner, their entire lives consisting of evading arbitrators in a cowardly effort to stay alive despite their lack of yin'tekai. "It is not permitted."

"I ask that it will be. I have no wish to become an Ancient," and more roars drowned out his words at the almost insult, but he continued on in an effort to correct the supposed slight, "right now. Travelling and searching for better kv'var. Expanding my trophy case. These are what I require." Even in his defiance and while proposing such a preposterous idea, his stance never wavered, pride and respect rolling off of him in waves as he asked for compliance from the council.

The growling and rumbling in the room intensified, but before it could escalate to violence, the center Ancient addressed him again, "Leave. We will discuss this."

The male turned on his heel, leaving quickly through the far door after first banging on it to gain the attention of the guards.

His own patience had worn thin with this situation, always this male had left him frustrated, but one other voiced his vexation for him, "There is no discussion to be had. It is not permitted. He cannot go unhindered and without monitoring." The discussion spiraled from there, most of the Ancients in agreement that he must be made to choose one of the options, to do otherwise was to defy the council and lose his status. Others seemed to hesitate, not wanting to strip such an accomplished male of his status and yin'tekai. Such a thing was not done lightly.

He contemplated the decision himself, not voicing an opinion as he considered their unusual request. There were many reasons why they should deny him, the most relevant being that he was breaking tradition and that was unwelcome in yautja society. Secondly, all yautja must be monitored because their actions must always bring yin'tekai and for that, there were specific rules to follow when it came to kv'var. If the council deemed for any reason that an individual yautja had broken the law, they would have to forfeit their own life to retain their yin'tekai or become an ic'jit.

The reasons were there, they shouldn't allow this, but still he hesitated for he knew things about this male that gave him pause. Almost unwillingly he growled out lowly, "We should allow this. The previous consensus was that he was too young to be an Ancient."

"That does not preclude him from being an arbitrator."

"True. However, he wishes to continue hunting. The choice should be his own. No male has ever been told that they must abandon kv'var." The room quieted and the faces before him showed signs of heavy consideration of his arguments.

"No other has ever been told they can do such a thing either. It is dangerous. All must be monitored," replied the same Ancient as before. The debate started up again but it had shifted in favor of allowance with very little convincing, and he already understood why. This male was everything a yautja clan leader should be, everything a yautja male should be, and they all desired a solution that would bring the utmost yin'tekai for him.

"If he is allowed to leave, then he should be made to return at a designated time," another Ancient finally suggested. "When he has hunted and travelled for long enough, he must return and take his place within the council."

"Wise words." "Agreeable." "He must return," and more affirmations followed.

"But what of his privileges?"

"He should lose them all; the consequence of such a decision." After that the conversation turned to exactly how this would be accomplished and what the male's new status would be. Much time passed before all aspects of the discussion were agreed upon and the decision was finalized.

The center Ancient left his place, heading for the far door with the same unbridled confidence in his stride as he who had departed the chamber before him. The door opened to reveal the other waiting for him silently as was expected. He beckoned the male to follow him as he moved out of hearing range of the guards. "We have agreed to your request. Before I continue, we ask again for you to reconsider."

"I have not come before the council unprepared nor indecisive. I know what it is that I ask."

"Very well. It is permitted; however, you have been labeled an outcast. You are not an ic'jit because you have not broken any laws, but the life will be similar."

"Ki'sei."

"Do you? You will have no contact with other yautja for as long as you travel. No one will ever know of what we have allowed you to do. You will give up all rights to your clan, and they will inevitably fall back in status without you. The only things you will retain are your personal items and trophies."

"Ki'sei."

"There is one more condition upon which we allow this. Without it, you will be made to choose as you should. When time has passed, when your kv'var grow fewer, your body older, and your trophy room beyond compare, you must agree to return to Yautja Prime and take your place as an Ancient." It was a small requirement by any standard, but the male's face showed overwhelming disapproval of the idea. It was then that he finally understood exactly what the male had truly asked for; he had meant never to return. He didn't want to be monitored, because he wasn't travelling for the reasons he stated and he didn't want to be called back.

Once again, despite the foolishness of the notion to never return, it didn't surprise him for he knew that this male, this one male, had a shameful secret, and if ever discovered, it would cost him everything. In effect, he was choosing a form of voluntary exile rather than risk others knowing of such a thing, but he knew. He had always known, from the young male's first kv'var, and he still hoped that maybe this extended travel would lead him to kv'var that would change him. Kv'var that would allow him to be rid of this one secret and return to society as the honored Ancient that he deserved to be.

There was a long pause the only sign of hesitation before, "Ki'sei."

"Go then. Gather your things. Tell your clan only that you travel by decree of the council for an undesignated amount of time. A new clan leader must take your place." He turned to leave when The Ancient placed a firm claw on his shoulder in a rare show of affection. "I understand your choice even if I do not agree with it. I hope you find what you are looking for. Thar'n-dha s'yin'tekai."

The male turned back around as his claw fell and The Ancient looked into dekna identical to his own not fully understanding what he saw in them. The only thing that was finally said, "N'dhi-ja," before he turned away again and left.

The Ancient watched as he walked away wondering how this one male, the first he had ever heard of, undoubtedly the most proficient hunter their society had ever seen, his own offspring, could not enjoy kv'var. Could actually go so far as to… despise it.

* * *

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed that and are curious as to what I have in store for you.**

* * *

**Yautja Language**

**The information in this section of each chapter has been taken and/or adapted from Yautja Wiki, Gaia Online, and Dark Moon Hunters pages. There may be some words I make up or phrases that are loosely translated and I will mark those. No matter what, words will remain consistent after I introduce them unless I have used it incorrectly, in which case I will change it.**

**Listed in order of appearance:**

**Ghyupta Kjuhte-**Loosely translated it means The Heart Void.

**Ki'cte-**Enough! It is expressed as a command.

**Awu'asa-**armor

**Nygaut-**judgment

**H'dui'se-**scent

**Jharak-**stone

**Paya-**Goddess of the Hunt

**Cetanu-**Goddess of Death

**Yautja-**Predator species name

**Nok-**equivalent to 13 inches

**Dekna-**eyes

**yin'tekai-**honor

**sei'i-**yes/affirmation

**ic'jit-**bad blood

**kv'var**-The Hunt

**Ki'sei-**I understand/I agree

**Thar'n-dha s'yin'tekai**-strength and honor

**N'dhi-ja**-goodbye


	2. Relations

**Thank you to all of my readers. You guys are the best!**

**Introduction to the female OC; I hope you find her interesting and not boring, stereotypical, or worse than anything, a Mary–sue. I try very hard to stay away from all those awful descriptors. Enjoy! **

**Chapter WARNING-**sexual talk and situations. Nothing explicit.

* * *

**Chapter 2-Relations**

* * *

Feathered hooves thundered and nostrils flared wide as the huge black and white mare galloped through the lush, green field. She pushed her large head forward effectively pulling on the bit and conveying her impatience to be set loose to her experienced rider. However, the rider kept her mare in check while they moved toward a fallen tree about twenty meters away that would serve as an impromptu jump to keep the enthusiastic horse focused. But at 17.3 hands, the mare scaled it with ease and immediately returned to her persistent head pushing.

The rider was reluctant, not due to fear, but because she did not wish for the ride to end too quickly, which it was guaranteed to do if she allowed the mare to truly run. Riding had always been her escape from the world, the mental faculties it required keeping her mind thoroughly occupied, but only when she wished to think of absolutely nothing did she go for a gallop across their seemingly endless property. Lately, there had been many of these late afternoon rides, her troubled mind unable to settle otherwise, and even now she still felt some stress weighing down on her.

The wind that had already been rushing by their racing forms changed to a constant powerful whipping against both mare and rider bringing with it the scent of a nearing storm. The knowledge was enough to push the rider out of her daze, and she lengthened the reins giving the mare her head. Instantly, the previous methodical gait rolled into an all-out sprint across the perfectly flat ground. Off in the distance there was the just visible outline of empty paddocks, large stables bordering a tree line, and the newly built mansion that towered over it all.

Escape could only last for so long and in no time at all, the duo arrived within the stable grounds and slowed to a fast, upbeat trot. The Clydesdale mare, affectionately named Wyndaullery, probably feeling both her rider's tension and the oncoming storm, practically pranced ahead in excitement. A well-worn routine had her moving toward the dismounting platform where a tall, older gentleman was waiting for them. The mare halted on cue under the platform's cover and waited, although rather impatiently, for her rider to dismount.

"Hello, Jeston," she said in greeting to one of her oldest friends. At 6'9 he was undoubtedly the tallest man she had ever met and he wore that frame well with broad shoulders and lightly defined muscles barely hidden underneath his jeans and fitted black polo. Years of hitting the gym and a fast-paced, demanding career had staved off the weight that tended to gather around the middle when men finally reached their fifties. He had rich brown hair cut short in a standard military haircut, deep-set brown eyes, and pale white skin. It should have made him plain and nondescript, but those browns were multitoned and his skin was so smooth it looked like carved alabaster. He was just one of those men who had always been and always would be handsome. Not in that way that models were; he wasn't flashy, he was the embodiment of traditional masculinity and almost universally handsome.

"Hello, my lady," he replied with a quiet smile.

"Oh no, am I that transparent?" she asked with a small laugh. 'My lady' was a term of endearment from him, not a title, and it had originally come to be as a private joke between them. Now, he only called her that when he knew she needed a bit of cheering up.

"You've been out six times this week, and yesterday you took two horses."

"So yes, I am that transparent," she replied.

"Yes," he agreed with humor. He paused momentarily while staring off into the distance and then asked, "I know your affinity for untacking and a lengthy grooming, but I would like to get Wyndaullery inside and lock everything up before the storm hits if that is alright with you?"

"Of course. I will see you at seven for dinner then?"

"I believe your husband intends to ask you to accompany him to dinner tonight."

"Oh… then I will see you in the morning. Have a good night, Jeston."

"You as well… my lady."

Rhyza left him feeling just a bit better, which always seemed to be the case between them. Jeston was a retired FBI agent who she had met during a mall-shooting when she was only nine years old. He had taken a bullet for her whilst apprehending the suspects, saving her life in the process. However, her father had not been so lucky and feeling guilty, even though her father's death was not his fault, Jeston had come to see her and her mother often. She had quickly come to think of him as a pseudo step-father and they had grown close throughout the years.

When his own wife passed away five years ago from heart failure she had invited him to come live with her, their shared passion for horses bringing them together once again. He now functioned as the groundskeeper and stable manager for her and her husband's massive estate. Rhyza had a separate home built for him on the opposite side of the stables, which had its own personal entrance onto the property and gave him complete autonomy. Everyone told her it was weird because they weren't even related, including her husband, but she didn't see it that way especially since it wasn't as though they were living in the same house.

Just inside the back door that led to the stables was a large mud room to the left that served as a changing room and held most of her outdoor gear. After stripping her riding attire and replacing it with a simple black robe, she padded silently into the nearby living room and found her husband watching a news program. "I hear we have dinner plans."

"Yeah. My father has requested we meet him at that Italian place he likes. I think he wants to share some news with me or something."

"I will do myself up then. What time are the reservations?"

"Seven." He turned off the television with a sigh and rose from the couch. Unlike Jeston, Rex was on the shorter side for a man and had a thinner build although just as toned from the five miles he ran almost every day. The blond hair that hung to the tip of his ears was just as fine and lightly colored as a newborn's. It had that purposely disheveled look about it and went well with his thin glasses to make him look like the nerd he truly was. Cool blue eyes that were almost grey but not quite stared at her from behind those black-lined frames as he moved closer. He pulled her in for what she thought would be a chaste kiss, but ended up being something more. His hands slipped through the loose front of the robe and rubbed sinfully along her hip bones in a way that he knew she loved.

"Stop that," she said playfully, "I have to go get ready."

"Yes, and make sure you scrub real good; you smell awful," and he grinned at her. Before Rhyza could protest in mock annoyance, he turned her around with a little push toward the stairs and a slap on the ass. She left him laughing and had a moment of feeling like her life was perfect. The smile faded almost as quickly as it had come. She felt like she had in the beginning of their relationship, and that was a reminder of the peace she had lost and that nagging feeling that pushed her into those afternoon rides.

Rex and her had grown up in the same small town in California, and had met at the private high school they both attended. Being that he had been popular and Rhyza had preferred to be alone most of the time, they never seemed to spend any appreciable amount of time together. It wasn't until their senior year that they had had five out of eight classes together and something seemed to click between them.

They finally hooked up during the summer after graduation, but parted ways quickly as the freshman semester of college started. They had both gone to out-of-state, prestigious universities, her on a generous scholarship and him on his father's dime. Rhyza was with three other guys after him, but it wasn't the same and surprisingly he had contacted her with a similar story. Rex transferred to her university the next semester and they had been together ever since.

Looking back, the relationship seemed almost perfect. It had been hot and fiery from the beginning with near constant sex, but they had still managed to move slowly enough to learn about each other. It evolved from there until she was almost sure that she was head over heels in love with him, and they had wed soon after. It seemed like a fairy tale, but it wasn't.

In the past two years something had changed; the problem was, she couldn't figure out what it was. Their relationship was the same, and yet it was lackluster. He was the same, and yet her feelings toward him were different. She was the same, and yet… she wasn't. Everything that defined their lives had only grown and improved, but she just felt as though something was wrong.

Her mind had raced with these same confusing thoughts for months, but she had yet to find any resolution for the conflict. Making her way up the split, spiral staircase toward their bedroom she finally decided that maybe it was just a rough patch. _Maybe everyone feels this way at some point in the relationship. Hell, maybe he feels this way._ It was surely plausible and if that were the case, then the answer to their problems would be reaffirming their love, wouldn't it?

With that theory in mind, she decided now was as good a time as ever to start. Inside her private bathroom, she took a long, well-needed shower savoring the feeling of the hot water as it poured along her skin removing the potent smell of horses and replacing it with the sweet, sweet scent of honey from her body wash. When she was done she wrapped a towel around her hair before moving in front of the mirror for a little self-evaluation.

Rhyza stared at herself wondering how best to play up her features for tonight's dinner. Undoubtedly, she would wear black as it was her favorite color, and looked great against her light brown skin and long, wavy black hair. Her bright, blue irises were set in thin, almond shaped eyes and frame by a thick row of black lashes. A smoky eye in brown hues usually played up her eyes without detracting from the color, and winged eyeliner followed their natural shape perfectly. Other than that, she didn't like to wear makeup because it would make her normally smooth skin break out in a matter of days.

Picking out a dress was going to be tougher as she had so many to choose from and many of them she hadn't even worn yet. Whittling the list down to two, she debated for a while before settling on a long-sleeved silk, black dress that cut low to reveal her ample chest, hugged her curves, and ended just about mid-thigh. The dress had a high neck and extra draping in the form of a train that hung to the floor, which turned it from a skimpy party dress into something chic. At five foot seven she was just tall enough, and her legs just long enough to pull off such a dress. She chose a pair of strappy, flat sandals over a pair of stilettos because she and Rex were the same height. He didn't care; he wasn't insecure enough to care, but she had always preferred taller men and this was just one of those hang-ups she couldn't manage to get over.

Outfit and makeup finished, all there was left to do was her hair and then she would be ready for tonight. She pulled the waist-length back portion up into a simple ponytail that showed off the fact that both of the sides were shaved to a quarter of an inch. Straightening her bangs, currently died solid blue to match her eyes, left them cutting across her forehead right above her eyelashes. On the periphery of her eyes, the bangs were her natural black and hung to the bottom of her ear creating the appearance of ninety degree angles.

Just as she was finishing up in front of the body length mirror, Rex made his way into the room most likely to tell her it was just about time to leave. He was dressed in an all-black suit that was perfectly tailored to fit his athletic frame and looked great against his own tan skin. "You look beautiful," he said with a smile as he hugged her from behind. His hands roamed her curves for a moment before he gave a snicker, "This thing is practically skin tight. Are you even wearing anything under here?"

Rhyza gave him a little smile and an, "Mm-hmm. You remember what you got me for my birthday last year?" His breath sucked in sharply, and she was more than sure that he was picturing her in the skimpy, black lingerie he had bought. It accentuated her assets in all the right ways, and the bodice was detailed in blue lace that really made her eyes pop.

"How do you think my father would take it if I told him something has come up and we can't make it?"

She gave a full, throaty laugh before, "Not too well. Besides," and she turned in his arms to face him rubbing her body along his temptingly, "the anticipation will only make it better." She drew him in for a lingering, deep kiss, and then pulled back with a coy smile. "Ready?"

"If you can keep the teasing down to a minimum, then yes. Otherwise, I may have to stay here and take a cold shower or something." Her smile practically turned into a beam at that, which caused him to give a small chuckle as he grabbed her hand and lead her toward the front of the house.

Outside, their chauffeur, Jared, a middle-aged single man with a propensity for sarcasm, had already pulled the limo into the spacious driveway. He held the door, closed it behind them, and then slid into the front seat. Seemingly already knowing their destination, he did not speak to them but for a, "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Sturton," and then closed the divider that separated the driver from the occupants.

A brief stint on the highway did not allow much time for conversation, and then they pulled up to the restaurant's front doors amongst a sea of reporters. Surprisingly, and unfortunately for them, the storm was holding off. The air was thick and heavy in that way that meant it was just on the cusp of spilling over and showering the earth in a torrent. "Great," said Rex, "they knew we were coming. Don't they have celebrities to photograph or something?"

"Love, it's election time. You know they're going to be hounding us even more than usual." Rex's father was a former US Senator turned wealthy businessman, which meant the journalists had almost always been interested in his family. It had only gotten worse with time as Rex's older brother started campaigning to follow in his father's footsteps and his younger brother had become an infamous playboy being seen with most of Hollywood's young starlets at some time or another. Rex hated the attention his family received and spent most of his own time trying to avoid it, but unfortunately, they were just as interested in their relationship as they were in his family.

Unlike Rex, her family had been just above the poverty line for most of her childhood. She had decided early on that she would help her widowed mother financially in any way she could and that had included using her beauty. Somewhere during the mixing of her Germanic mother and Persian father, she had won the genetic lottery. Rhyza was beautiful no doubt, but she also had a lithe, shapely frame with generous assets, and that was what had caused her to get discovered very early on as a model. She had started during middle school, continued through her undergrad, and done everything short of porn. However, as soon as her education had been paid for, her saving's bolstered, and her mother well taken care of, she quit. Rhyza wasn't ashamed of it nor did she hate it, but rather she preferred the stimulation and challenge of academia.

After modeling Rhyza had gone on to obtain her Ph.D in Astrobiology with a specialization in Xenobiology while simultaneously writing a best-selling science fiction series. It all seemed so impressive from the outside, but it really wasn't; it was just her having a good time. She was just a pretty girl who had been a typical sci-fi/fantasy geek most of her life, and had learned enough in her academic career to create a really detailed, fascinating world that others seemed to enjoy. It had made her popular though, if not famous, in her own right, and marrying Rex had added fuel to the flames. They were one of the 'it' couples.

Jared opened their door and they stepped out hand in hand to face the disorienting flashes of the cameras and prying questions from the reporters. Sure enough there were immediate shouts of "Rhyza, Rhyza. Rex. Mr. and Mrs. Sturton." They moved forward in an unhurried fashion, well-practiced in looking as though they were unfazed by the questions, and Rhyza tried her best to tune them all out. Some of the questions registered though; things like, "What is your take on your brother's campaign?" "Rhyza, when is your next book coming out?" "Any validity to the rumors that you two are planning for children?" The perfect public smile she had plastered on her face faltered for a moment at the mention of kids. _Where in the hell had that rumor come from?_ she thought incredulously.

Finally inside, the Maître d, Enzo, was a familiar face who greeted them warmly and directed them to their table where Rex's parents were waiting. Mr. and Mrs. Sturton were a traditional white American couple of western European descent in their early sixties, and seemed to still be in love despite their long, long marriage. Anita Sturton was a shorter woman at 5'2 and just starting to lose her youthful figure as it filled out with age causing her light blue dress to fit a little more tightly than it probably should have. Her skin was still bright and smooth with only a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth that said she smiled a great deal. Her artful makeup and expensive haircut complimented her round face perfectly so that she looked much younger than her true age.

Roger Sturton, at 6'5, was just as tall as his wife was short, but whereas she had started to fill out more, he was still thin to the point of being willowy. Nonetheless, his tailored suit did his frame justice and he was just as handsome as his son, the resemblance being almost uncanny. The only real difference was their skin color. Mr. Sturton was pale white whereas Rex, who probably would have been the same although she had never seen it, preferred to tan just enough that it still looked natural.

"Rhyza, Dear," said Mrs. Sturton warmly as they hugged briefly. "You look as beautiful as ever. My son keeps you all to himself entirely too much. I feel like we never get to see you."

"As do I, Mrs. Sturton."

"Please, dear, call me Anita. We're family."

Rhyza smiled at her with open contentment; there was just something about Anita Sturton that made you feel comfortable. "I will, Anita. I keep telling Rex that we should all take a trip together."

"I've been telling Roger the same thing!" and she smiled at her husband as they took their seats. The conversation paused momentarily when the waiter came by to fill their water glasses and offer them a wine selection. Mr. Sturton ordered a bottle of their house Merlot for the table, which he knew was his wife's personal favorite, and then Mrs. Sturton was speaking again. "Do you ski, Rhyza? Roger and I love to go skiing in the Alps."

"I've never been actually."

"Really? Well we must take you then. We'll go somewhere close by to start with, somewhere for beginners so you can try it out. There are wonderful resorts in Vermont."

"I would love that, Mrs. Sturton," she said forgetting already.

Mrs. Sturton only laughed and said, "I don't know if I will ever break you of that but I shall try." Rhyza smiled in turn, and then the waiter was back to take their orders. Everyone ordered some form of pasta, all of their selections supposedly being complementary to the wine that had been ordered. The whole dinner proceeded pleasantly with her and Anita talking about all things family and future while the guys discussed politics and the general state of Mr. Sturton's company.

Both couples shared a dessert, her and Rex a tiramisu, and his parent's a raspberry cheesecake. When everyone was finished, the waiter came by with four cups of fresh coffee, and then Mr. Sturton finally revealed what he had wanted to share with them. "Rhyza, I know you haven't been in industry for a while as your publicist wants you to work on your next book, but I have a wonderful employment opportunity that I thought I should share. Have you heard of Weyland Industries?"

She thought about it for a moment and seemed to recall an article in a popular science journal where the company had been featured but she couldn't remember what it was about. "I believe, but in name only."

"They are a British corporation that specializes in various aspects of technological advancement. They have contracts with both the federal government and private companies throughout the world. They've done a lot of business with my company in the past and are currently collaborating with Bio-One Laboratories." Bio-One was the privately funded research lab that Rex had worked for for the past three years. It was an extremely selective company when it came to employees and rivaled the United States government in its security. "The director of their science division and I had lunch last Thursday and he mentioned a new project coming up. Apparently they need a Xenobiologist in order to win the contract. He asked me about you."

That surprised her and she had no trouble saying so. "I have to say I'm surprised. I wouldn't think I was on anyone's radar in that respect. Most people believe my Ph.D was just for show, and I only worked in a real lab for a year before the publishers wanted me to quit and focus on my next novel."

"Don't be so modest. Your work was highly praised, and that company was very sorry to see you go, was it not?" She gave a little nod because it was true. Her previous company had told her that they would hire her back on immediately whenever she chose. "Obviously you made an impression and the word has spread. Your fame may have helped you in that regard. Anyways, I was just wondering if you were interested and thought I should mention it. You will be the head of an entire team and work in your own private laboratory. I hear it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to study alien materials, space rocks and other such things," he said with a shrug, although that seemed too ungainly to describe the gentle roll of shoulders.

She didn't know how to respond to the impromptu offer and he seemed to sense that because he hurried to relieve some of the discomfort that had settled over the table. "You don't have to answer right now of course, and I hope I didn't make you feel pressured. It's entirely up to you so go ahead and think about it. Talk it over with Rex and your publicist. If you decide your interested, then just let me know and I will send your contact information over to their hiring manager."

Rhyza smiled at him feeling the pressure lighten almost immediately at his assurances, "Thank you, Mr. Sturton. I will put some thought into it."

"Enough of this," said Anita with a dismissive hand wave. "I get to see my daughter-in-law so rarely," she said leveling a glare at Rex. "I definitely don't want to be bored to death when I do." After that, the conversation turned back to the potential family vacation. It stayed there for the rest of the night and everything remained pleasant, not that she ever doubted it would. Both couples said their goodbyes just inside the front doors of the restaurant, waded through the sea of reporters, who had remained even with the downpour, and then left in their respective limousines.

Hand in hand, they sat comfortably in the cabin, her staring out the bleary window and Rex on a business phone call. She enjoyed the pounding of the rain on the metal surface, it was a sound that she had always found peaceful. Rhyza closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and listened unhindered most of the ride home.

"Considering my father's proposal?"

"Hmm?" she asked coming out of her haze.

"You seem distracted. Are you thinking about taking the job?"

"I actually hadn't even considered it."

"Seems like a bad idea. You should finish your next book before going back to work."

Rhyza's peaceful state vanish under an onslaught of confusion. That was different. _No, that was wrong._ Rex had never encouraged her in any direction when it came to her career. Oh, he always supported whatever decision she made, but that was the thing, he always told her to do whatever she wanted. He told her that she was smart, whatever she felt was right, whatever made her happy, was what she should do. It was unsettling and gave her the impression that he didn't want her to take this job. She didn't say anything about his unusual statement, and decided instead to joke off her discomfort, "Yeah, Miriam would probably kill me if I went back to work without publishing at least one book."

It was his turn to stare out the window as if distracted and said quietly, "That's what makes her a good publicist."

Rhyza pulled on his arm to get him to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a bit tired." He shook the phone he held in the other hand in emphasis when he said, "Another crisis at work." Rhyza moved into the crook of his arm and laid her head on his shoulder for the rest of the ride. Maybe whatever had happened at work had colored his views toward her job opportunity. Although he tried to hide it, she had noticed that this job stressed him more so than any other before it. Perhaps, he thought to save her the aggravation and stress that this job might cause. It was unlikely that they would have the same problems though, because Rex was an engineer, not a biologist, so they probably wouldn't be working in the same environment. Still, he knew his company much better than she did. Maybe there was something more specific that left him in such a mood, and he thought it would affect her if she worked there.

Feeling better about his attempt to sway her, she entered their home with a smile on her face. Rhyza had been pulling him along, but turned around and pressed up against his body. "Don't tell me you're too tired to properly enjoy my birthday present?" she teased leaning in for a kiss. His lips were soft and gentle at first, but they soon pressed against her more eagerly.

"I could never be too tired for that," he whispered against her full lips.

"Mmm. Give me a head start. I want to freshen up."

"Of course. I have to make another call to work anyways. I'll be up in a little bit." He gave hear another quick kiss, and then she broke off to head upstairs. Rhyza had just gotten inside her room and finished kicking off her sandals when she had an idea to make this night even more special. Sex between them had always been hot and steamy, but tonight she wanted romantic as well. She needed to set the mood and a candlelit bedroom would work well for that.

Rhyza snuck back downstairs silently since she didn't know where Rex was right now and didn't want him to know of her plan. Sometimes, a little surprise went a long way. They had some candles in their bathroom, but she wanted the long-burning ones stored in the closet across from the back living room in case of emergencies. She intended to have a long, long night.

Rex's hushed voice came from the living room, most likely on the phone like he had mentioned earlier, but what she heard made her freeze. "I don't like you trying to go around me. You should never have spoken with my wife without consulting me first," he said in a threatening tone that she had never heard from him before.

There was a long pause signifying the other person speaking, which was most likely his father. "I don't care if they want to keep this internal. She will not understand what we are doing there and she definitely won't approve. She is too soft," he sneered.

…

"No, I can control my wife if it comes to that, but right now, she doesn't seem interested anyway. You should look for someone else." After a moment, Rex let out an exasperated huff and snarled, "Fine, do whatever you want." There was a sudden slam that she could only assume was his phone against the coffee table.

Forgetting about the candles, Rhyza was already retreating quickly and quietly back up the stairs. Inside their room her body ran through the motions of preparing for bed on auto-pilot because she was feeling too disconcerted to focus on anything. One thing was for sure, she wasn't feeling romantic at all.

* * *

**Please RRFF! Writers love to know their work is appreciated.**


End file.
